


Life In The Valley

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Stardew Stories [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Embedded Images, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pictures, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media, co-op farm, farmer shenanigans, it's super slow y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: Spring is a time for new beginnings.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Stardew Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Life In The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal piece I made for my friends. It's already up on Twitter but I really wanted to add written parts so I'm posting these here too.
> 
> The farmers are all Filipino and will speak Tagalog/Cebuano from time-to-time. I made the mistake of writing the translations on alt text in Twitter, but!!! This time I'm putting them in the text!!!
> 
> If y'all wanna read the Twitter thread you can find it [**here**](https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne/status/1331143011669999617). You can totally see how new I am at SocMed AUs, but this is making my friends ~~AND I!!!~~ really happy. So I'm gonna keep doing it lmfao

**❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️**

**Winter 2015**

**❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️**

.

.

* * *

* * *

.

.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

.

* * *

* * *

.

* * *

* * *

.

* * *

* * *

.

* * *

* * *

.

.

_((*lolo = grandpa in Filipino))_

.

.

.

.

* * *

* * *

**🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼**

**Spring 2016**

**🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼**

****

* * *

* * *

_((*Buti pa you = Good for you._

_*I'm so kapoy now and my hair is so gubot. = I'm so tired now and my hair is so messy._

_*Bahala na his shoes oi. = I don't care about his shoes oy._

_*Like, mga 20 minutes. = Like, around 20 minutes._

_*Wait na lng outside your house please. = Just wait outside your house please.))_

.

_((*on the road na mi pa = we're on the road now pa_

_*leche's complaining na = leche's complaining now_

_*amping blanca = take care/be safe blanca))_

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me if y'all want~
> 
> [ **Twitter**](https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne) ||[ **Tumblr**](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
